He Loved Her
by Dissapointed
Summary: He watched her, she never noticed, he Loved her, and she'd never love him back  T for mild swearing  Please review! First fic! Is a one-shot!


_**Authors Note – **_This is my first Fic! And I would love some feed back on my writing 3 Pm's are very welcome 3 I'm sorry for any Grammar mistakes in this, it's not really my strong point, hope you enjoy it!

Summary – He watched her, she never noticed, he Loved her, and she'd never love him back

_**Chapter one - **_

He watched her for years, since third year, when she punched him in the nose, he was silently impressed, and no-one had stood up to him before, not with Crabbe and Goyle as his body guards

His interest turned to Obsession, his lifelong goal was to rile her up, she was adorable when angered, and her hair seemed to cackle with magic, her cheeks flushed and she seemed to grow taller and puff out her chest, her eyes flared, yes Hermione Granger was adorable when angered.

The summer between his third and fourth year was boring, even more so now with his fixation on Granger, so he hadn't been much excited to go to the world cup, knowing she wouldn't be there. He was wrong, he spied her with the Weasley's, she was a sight for sore eyes, really, he kind of missed her, even though she doesn't miss him. He watched her in the top box, instead of the actual game, she was far more interesting than Quidditch, he didn't even give a second thought to the Veelas, sorely Focusing of Granger, he didn't know what that meant until later.

He watched her cheer for the Quidditch players, even though he knew she didn't like the game, unless Potter was playing (He sometimes dreamed that it was him she was cheering for instead of Potter) When the match was over he excused himself from his father, telling him he was going for a walk, but he was really gonna follow Granger, it was a one off he had told himself. He was nearly in hysterics when he saw the Death eaters, searching for Granger, he decided to wait in the woods, knowing that'd be the most likely place she'd run.

He heard her voice before he saw her, with Potter and Weasley of course, Bloody guard dogs they were.

"Better run Granger wouldn't want the death eaters to catch you"

All Three of them had frozen and turned to face him, aiming their wands, Hermione's was lit, she pointing towards his face

"Yer, and what would you know about that?" Potter said Stupidly, Honestly

"Well they liked Mudblood's like Granger, and unless you wanna be showing off your knickers in the air Granger, I'd run" He'd said this to get them to go faster, he could hear the death eaters still and was worried for Her safety, He'd stilled watched in amusement as The Weasel turned red and looked like he was about to start yelling, but Granger stopped him in time, Smart move.

Yes, and I'll bet your Fathers among them" Ouch, that kinda hurt coming from Granger, but he knew it was true so he shrugged and answered her, staring her in the eyes, she had such pretty eyes

"Well if he was, I wouldn't go about telling you." Draco'd said as calmly as he could, wanted more than anything for them to take granger and run, Thankfully they left after that, disappearing into the woods, Draco sagged against the Tree in relief, she was safe, and that's all that mattered, he slowly made it back towards the tent they were staying at, content.

He started following her after the Yule ball, he bitterly remembered her being in Krum's arm, that made him Angry, like really angry, he didn't notice what it was until fifth year, when he was holding her hostage for Umbridge, she was withering and squirming against him it took him all his self-control not to moan, Highlight moment of Hogwarts that was.

He joined Umbridge's 'club' so he could keep Hermione out of Trouble, didn't word very well, he had punched the wall in anger when he saw her bloody hand upon leaving Umbridge's office, he'd set a niffler* in her office for pay back on Hermione account, he didn't know the words carved into her hand, and maybe he didn't want to know.

He'd almost had a heart attack when she returned from the Ministry of Magic, seeing her lying on the hospital bed all pale and sickly looking, bandages wrapped around her chest, he'd wanted to kill the son of a bitch that hurt her, he'd never wanted to kill before, not until that moment. He never left her alone the whole week she was in the Hospital wing, hiding in the shadows, only leaving briefly to eat and get a few hours rest.

Sixth year was torture watching her going after Weasel, he was no-where good enough for His Hermione, Hell no one was, not even him. The Dark lord had given him a task, one that he never wanted, he didn't want to be a Death eater, never really wanted to be one, but his father demanded it of him, he hated his Father with a passion, for making him become a slave to a mad man.

He followed her more often now, watching her read in the library always out of her sight, but she was always in his, he was like her Guardian angel, always watching over her protecting her, even though she didn't know it, love her, so much it hurt sometimes, he'd do anything for her. Anything.

He'd watched her cry when she found out that the Weasel was with Brown and watched with burning jealously as Potter comforted her, and watching her Set a bunch of Canaries at the Weasel, a sight he would never forget, she looked Beautiful when enraged, and he mentally stored the picture in his mind, willing to never forget her beauty.

He watched with disgust as death eaters invaded the school because of him, his only thought was Hermione though, he didn't care for his own safety, as along as she was alright, he'd even forgot his Mission, the task he was given, and never made it up to the tower, but he didn't care, he was focusing in finding Hermione, and keeping her safe.

He found her in a corner in a pool of blood, Her blood, he'd screamed and punched the castle walls, disappointed in himself for not finding her sooner, he raced her to the hospital wing, checking that no-one had seen him ,and called the Nurse, disappearing into the shadows when she appeared, and found Hermione on the bed, she set to word immediately, and he breathed out in relief, she'd be ok, he slowly slipped from the room, intend on finding Snape.

She wasn't there. She wasn't there, his mind screamed at him, he couldn't see her anywhere, was she….? NO! he wouldn't go there, he hadn't heard anything about attacking the Grangers, so she was With Potter and his Mutts, He felt kind of relieved that she wasn't there actually, from what it looks like, it wouldn't be fun at Hogwarts for a while, at least she'd be safe…

How wrong he was, he was pulled out of school suddenly, said it was Mega important or some shit, Only Hermione was Important to him. He was pushed into the Drawing room, not seeing the big deal was until he saw her, he stopped walking, Mouth open relatively stunned, There in the flesh was His love His Hermione, even though she didn't know it.

He was asked to identify Potter, he'd looked at Hermione out of impulse, her eyes were pleading with him begging him to lie, and because he could deny her nothing, he did, mentally smiling when her tense posture relaxed a little. His deranged aunt let out a wail and commanded that Potter and the Weasel were to be dumped in the cellar and that she wanted some girl talk with Granger, His blood ran cold and he'd frozen, eyes widening in horror, and if the look on Hermione face was anything to go by, she'd had similar emotions. Potter and Weasley were screaming t her to let her go, and take them, with which his aunt replied with a 'Maybe Later'.

He was numb frozen, dying inside, he heart was breaking with each scream that ripped unwillingly though her throat, tears threatened to fall when the she started Begging, he lowered his gaze to the fall, so no one would notice, he dared a glance at Hermione, and what he saw made his stomach roll, He felt of completely useless, his love was being tortured and he couldn't do a Fucking thing.

He watched as his aunt slowly grew bored, hope filling his body, only to be filled with dread when she offered her to Greyback, who looked like it was Christmas and his birthday rolled into one, he wished with all his will that it was him instead of her, but no ale. It was as if all the life came back to her at this moment, she screamed and cried, begged His aunt not to let him have her, trying to crawl away when his Bat shot crazy Aunt laughed and kicked her in the stomach, he heard her Guard dogs screaming from down below, when it suddenly stopped, he hoped they at least had a plan.

Just as Greyback started approaching Hermione, the chandelier* feel from the ceiling, crashing down on the Werewolf followed by a house elf with wide green eyes, before he hit the ground he disappeared and reappeared at the end of the corridor, His aunt Grabbed Hermione By the hair and yanked her up upon seeing Potter and Weasley standing beside the elf, wands raised, (Still having no idea where they got them from) they froze when they saw Hermione with a knife to her neck, lowering the wands when they see beads of blood being to form as she pressed the knife in harder.

It was happened in slow motion; dobby appeared behind his aunt and hit her in the head with something causing her to drop Hermione, and clutch the back of her skull, Draco never felt like smirking more than at that moment, but held back, barley.

Potter and Weasley ran up to her, dragging her into standing position, before grabbing the elf and Potter shooting one confused look in Draco's direction before disappearing. To make it look like He'd at least tried to fight he knocked himself out with a Stupfy, before welcoming the Darkness.

The war was over, Hermione Lived, He was content, happy she was alive, after all that's all that mattered really, he continued to watch her, continued to follow her, He loved her, but he would never be his, really she deserved better, a lot better than him, but that didn't stop him from loving her, How could he not? She was perfect in every way even her Imperfections.

One night, a year after the Final Battle, he plucked up enough courage to go see her, he knew where she lived, he'd followed her enough times, he wanted her to know… even if she didn't appreciate his Love, she still owned his heart, weather she wanted to or not.

He ringed her bell, waiting for her to answer, she didn't look surprized to see him there, and he suddenly wonder if she knew he was following her.

They stared into each other's eyes, Draco out of impulse reached out and stoked her cheek surprized when she leaned into his touch, and whispered the words he'd wanted to for almost nine years.

"I Love you" Spoken with so much emotion it's impossible not to believe

The Silence stretched on for what seemed like hours but was really only mintues, in the same Whispered tone as his,

"I know" was al she replied, it was enough for him

He kissed her.

_**The End**_

_**Authors Note – **_Ugh shit ending :/, tell me what you think please!

Faith xx


End file.
